Ghost
by moleymarie
Summary: Naminé Saneda isn't your average fifteen year old girl- she can see and communicate with dead people. So when a mysterious blond boy enters her life, she can't help but feel like they're connected. Only problem is, he's trapped in the afterlife. Namixas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Feels like a while since I've started a new story, so I guess I'd like to apologize for both that, and (if you've read it) the lack of updates on **_**Their Tale**_**. As I always say, I've been busy **_**and **_**struggling for ideas on what to write for it. Oops...**

_**Anyway, **_**this story was originally written for NaNoWriMo (you may know it) but I figured I may as well change my OCs to **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**ones and post it on here :). So, ta dah! This story was inspired by **_**Small Blue Thing **_**by C. S. Ransom.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** No, I do **_**not **_**own **_**Kingdom Hearts. **_**If I did, this wouldn't be a story, it would be in the game and, hrm, perhaps a film... XD **_

**Enjoy! **

**~oOo~**

_**Ghost**_

I hated waking up in the morning. The bad breath, the knotty hair, the weird taste in my mouth- and the thought of _six hours _of school.

Most kids don't mind school. Heck, some even even _enjoy _it. I guess I could be one of those kids- if I didn't mess up every task I did.

My parents wanted me to get a proper education at a proper school, so they sent me to Pritchard's Private High School- "_where education matters."_

As cool as it sounded to attend a _mega _posh school, I wished I didn't. Everything and everyone there was strict and boring. They wanted everything done a certain way and on a certain time- sadly, working well and fast _wasn't _my speciality.

I always ended up getting detentions and after schools- all for the same reasons: punctuality, the way I wore my clothes, work standards, talking, and my 'attitude' towards school.

With all these thoughts in my head, I hesitantly heaved myself out of bed. I yanked my uniform off it's rail, grabbed a hair brush from my shelf and headed into the bathroom.

Pulling my skirt up to my waist and buttoning it, I looked at myself in the mirror. With it brushed, my blond, shoulder length hair framed my face and contrasted nicely with my large blue eyes. I really hated the freckles that had plastered themselves all over my face, though; they made me look like such a little school girl. I'd tried foundation, but it didn't help.

I was at the average height for a girl of my age (fifteen), just a couple of inches short of being considered tall- heh heh- oh, never mind, my jokes suck.

You could tell I went to a posh school just by taking one look at my uniform. White button-up blouse, knee length navy skirt and a purple and navy striped tie. My socks had to be knee length and shoes buckle up, too- the school is _so _old fashioned.

I put a tissue into my breast pocket that had '_Naminé_'sewn on to it. _Naminé. _Such a weird name.

**~oOo~**

Walking to school was awful, especially in November- it's freezing out, often pouring with rain and whenever a car drives by you can count on it to splash a puddle all over you.

It was okay this particular morning, I suppose. The sun was attempting to make an appearance, just about visible behind all the miserable, grey clouds. The road was quiet, too, apart from an oncoming delivery truck.

The truck was opposite me, coming my way. On the path in front of me, I could see a man looking as most as miserable as the clouds above. He stopped to look across the road, at the park. The truck was coming closer. The man's foot slipped off the pavement. He moved to the middle of the road. Truck inched closer. He was almost across. The truck was seconds away.

Truck. Man. Truck. Man. Truck. Man. Truck. Man. Truck! Man! Truck! Man! _Truck! Man! Truck! Man! Tru-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" I heard a blood curdling scream of 'no', and realised it was mine. The truck drove past me, the driver giving me a strange look, and the man carried on, down the pavement, making his way towards the park as though nothing had just happened.

I was so shocked at what I'd just seen that I felt as though my jaw was on the floor, like in the cartoons. I couldn't believe it. A truck had just... _gone through a man?!_

_'No,' _I told myself. '_No, Naminé, that did _not _just happen. You hallucinated, that was it.' _I shrugged it all out of my mind and continued towards school.

**~oOo~**

I couldn't concentrate through first and second period. The morning's events kept replaying and replaying in my mind.

When morning break finally arrived, I thought I'd head down to the Guidance Counsellor's Office.

I sat in one of the navy chairs, waiting to be called in. I heard the door swing open and looked up to see Tidus Takumi saunter out, muttering what sounded like "But I did fly! I really did...". Miss Cryler looked around the waiting room and spotted me, sat alone on the chair. She gestured for me to come in.

I walked in. I'd always loved Miss Cryler's room; red and black; such a change to the rest of the school. There was a long, horizontal, black desk in the middle of the room, Miss Cryler's red velvet chair on one side, and two matching ones on the other.

She had a bit of an obsession of flowers. There were lots of glass and china ones on her desk, all of them red. The wallpaper was black with red flowers, and most of her clothes had assorted ones printed on- lilies, roses, carnations- you name it, she most likely had it.

She had a window behind her desk, giving her a lovely view of the school yard. You could see the girls gossiping and sharing make up, and the guys playing football and making nuisances of themselves.

I'd been in here a lot before, mostly because the Head Mistress was busy and couldn't see me- I got sent out a lot...

Miss Cryler looked at me, shook her head and grinned.

"Naminé. Naminé Saneda. Who sent you down here this time, eh?" she always spoke in such a cheery tone, making you feel as though you can tell her anything.

"Um, no-one, Miss."

"Then why are you here?"

I suddenly had doubts about telling her what I'd seen this morning- what if she thought I was lunatic? I took a deep breath and let it out. "This morning, when I was walking to school... there was this man... and a truck hit him-" Miss Cryler's eyes widened. "That's not the worst part- he... somehow survived..."

"I... I see... how is him surviving a bad thing? And how can _I ,_of all people, help?" Miss Cryler looked dazed, as if she couldn't quite grasp the words she'd just heard.

"Well... the weird thing is that the truck went right through him. The driver didn't notice him on the road and the man didn't seem too fazed that he'd just been hit." I felt like an idiot, only just hearing what I'd said- but I did feel like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Describe this man to me, Naminé. I have an idea of what may be the cause of this." Miss Cryler smiled warmly at me, reassuring me that I was safe to tell her.

"Well... he was really pale, but not pure white, a rather grey colour. And he seemed almost transparent, if that's possible for a human. He also look as though he was... _floating_..."

"Mm hm. Thank you, Naminé, it's fairly obvious what the problem is."

"Oh. Okay. What's my problem?" I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; the way Miss Cryler had said it didn't sound all too good.

"Well, Naminé... You're a medium."

**~oOo~**

"I'm a _medium?_"

"Yes. Someone who has the ability to see, hear, sense, smell and taste ghosts and Spirits." she got up from her desk and paced around her office. "Wow... in all my years of counselling, _never _have I come across a Medium." she seemed to be talking to herself more than me, now.

"What, so I'm just going to have to go through life seeing dead people and creepy spirits?" I threw my arms around for emphasis.

"I guess... but you could probably see a therapist to see if they can help. But, otherwise, you just have a sixth sense. That's more of a gift than an heir loom" she was smiling at me, trying to lighten the mood.

But that didn't help. It didn't change the fact that I was now different. I had something no-one else did. I couldn't tell my parents or friends about this; they wouldn't believe me. I felt like a _freak_.

"Thanks, Miss. I'll come to you if I need anything else." I grabbed my bag, slipped it over my shoulder and ran out of her office before she could say anything else.

**~oOo~**

I pulled Miss Cryler's door shut and walked into the corridor. It was always quiet at break; the teachers were always in the staffroom or their classrooms, and the pupils were all out on the yard- well, all the pupils _except _for Larxene Hidaka.

Larxene Hidaka was the typical popular girl. Flawless blonde hair, incredibly aqua eyes, contrasting perfectly with her hair, and not a blemish was to be seen on her face. We never got along. I don't know what I did, but something about me obviously ticked her _right _off.

"What were we doing in Miss Cryler's office today, eh, Naminé? Going a bit _psycho_?" she spiralled her fingers around her head, mimicking a screw loosening. Her and her gang snickered wildly at her joke even though it wasn't funny- they sounded like deranged hyenas, the way they were laughing.

I rolled my eyes and tried to carry on- only for Larxene to stick out her long, slender leg and trip me up.

"Oops! You gotta be more careful, clown!" they started giggling again. I pulled myself up and headed down the corridor to the school library, the place where me and my best friend, Xion Yoshida, met.

"Naminé!" Xion was signalling for me to join her over by the clear, vast window. She clearly had something good to tell me; I could see her smile from a mile away.

"Hey," I said dully, shrugging off my bag and leaning against the windowsill. "What's gotten you so happy?"

"Well, you know Riku, right- wait a second!" she stopped, mid-sentence, to study my facial expressions. She frowned. "What's bugging you, Nam?"

"What?" I protested. "I'm fine." Xion raised her slim, black eyebrows at me. I sighed; this girl could read me like a book. "Well, I've gotten some bad news from Miss Cryler." I said, and proceeded to tell her what I'd been told.

By the time I'd finished, that bright smile from earlier had long ago vanished and her dark blue eyes had grown as big as saucers.

"Wow," she breathed."This... this is difficult to believe!"

"I know," I looked at her apologetically. "Sorry you've got a freak for a friend now." I laughed lightly.

"What?" she looked at me confusedly. "You think _one _tiny thing like that is going to turn me against you?" she laughed. "Well, think again, Nam!"

I hugged her and smiled. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Shi. I really appreciate having you to turn to at times like this." I broke the hug and held her at shoulders length. "Now, what's this I hear about you and Riku?"

That glorious smile returned. "Well," she took a deep breath. "He asked me out!"

"_What_?! Oh, my God, Shi, that's great! Congrats! I mean, you've like him for so lo-" the bell rang its' high-pitched rhythm, cutting short my sentence. I sighed in exasperation. "Well, we need to get to class, now. But I want _all _the details at lunch, okay?!"

"You've got it!"

On the way to our next lesson, I couldn't help but notice a few new faces, all pale and miserable, floating around the halls.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! I think me, my sister and my Dad are kind of mediums- we've communicated with ghosts at our friends house... *shudders*. Anyway, I'd love to know if you've had any creepy experiences so PM me or leave it in a review if you want! I'd gladly reply :D **

**Once again, thank you and I will try to update soon but I can't make any promises. **

**~Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay... the laptop managed to delete this document, so I had to start over :( **

_**Ghost**_

**Chapter 2**

I kicked off my shoes and hung my coat up on the rail as I stepped inside my house. The silence that coated the house told me that no-one was there, so I went into the kitchen and proceeded to make myself a cup of coffee to warm me up.

Once the kettle was on, I tiptoed up to the cupboard to get myself a mug. It looked like my older brother, Demyx, had been making a mess in there. Sighing, I began straightening them all, turning them back over and lining them up neatly.

It took me about 5 minutes to clear it all, and by then the kettle was done boiling. I grabbed a pale blue mug and stood normally, about to flick the kettle off, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Finally. I thought no-one was going to clear those up..."

I whipped around, letting go of the handle and shouting foul words. My heart was pounding and I was shaking from the shock. I heard the cup collide with the ground and smash, but I didn't bother with it.

Because there, stood in the middle of my kitchen, was a boy.

A _boy_.

A boy with cerulean eyes, wide with confusedness, and fluffy blond hair. He turned around to face the same way as me, saw nothing, and looked at me weirdly.

"What is she staring at?" he muttered, scratching his head.

"Y-you..." I stuttered, backing into the counter. "How did you get in here?"

"Who is she...wait... is she talking to me..?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you!" I snapped, my voice breaking. "What on _Earth _are you doing in here?!"

He looked nervous. "You can see me?"

"Yes! Now answer my question!"

An awkward silence followed.

"I...live here..."

I rolled my eyes. "No, _you _don't live here, me and my family live here. And why would it be such a big deal for me to see you?"

"Because...I'm dead. Or, at least I was the last time I checked."

"...Oh..."

"How can you see me?"

"Believe me, it's not like I want to- I'm a medium."

He looked like he was about to say something, but the hiss of the kettle interrupted him. I turned around to turn it off, but scraped my foot on a bit of broken glass. I carefully reached over to flick the switch, then grabbed a dust pan and brush to clear up the mess.

"Great, Mom's gonna kill me for this..." I muttered, emptying the pan's contents into the bin. I quickly threw the items back into their cupboard and poured the boiling hot water into a fresh mug. Stirring in the milk, and not daring to face him, I thought about what to say. _Should I ask him his name? His age? His purpose? If he's out to _kill _me?!_

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while..." His voice startled me out of my thoughts, making me realise I had practically drowned in contemplation.

I sighed, leaning against the counter. "Just... dazed." I turned around and began pacing the kitchen, him in the middle. "I mean, I'm talking to a ghost... a _dead person_... I don't know what to do... It's just... so _weird_..." I fell back against the counter, dizzy from my kitchen trek.

"Oh... I don't mean to be any trouble... And I'll let you know now; I don't want to harm you. I'm humble." he smiled lightly. "My name's Roxas, by the way."

"Naminé." I smiled back. "I didn't totally doubt you being... _nice..._but, y'know- you read horror stories and... it's just easy to assume; forgive me." I laughed gently.

"Forgiven." he looked my face over. "You're still pretty pale- are you _sure _you're alright?"

"Yeah... Although I better sit down- this is going straight to my head..." I pulled out a white dining chair and sat down, massaging my temples. Nothing felt real at that moment, like I was trapped in some kind of messed up story. "Gosh, why me?"

Roxas smiled reassuringly. "You're kind of lucky, if you look at it in a certain way. You've got a premium deal!"

I laughed softly. "That's true. I guess this is pretty cool." I frowned again as another thought hit me. "But I don't want to wake up and have some stranger staring down at me, and to not be able to have my parents understand because it's only me..."

He frowned sympathetically. "That's true, too... But I'm sure you'll be okay. I've been here for just over a week now, and you're folks seem pretty nice. I'm sure they'll understand your condition if you just tell them straight, right?"

"That's true...wait a minute- you've been here for over a week?" It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't seen any ghosts in the past few... well, ever! "How come I didn't see you or any others until today?"

Roxas thought for a moment before explaining. "You're probably what's referred to as a 'Fresh'. It's basically a medium who hasn't had the gift all through their life; they've just gained it at a certain point. You probably had the ability when you were younger, most probably when you were a baby, because babies are prone to seeing supernatural activity- do you remember seeing anything...strange at that age?"

I tried to remember anything from then, but every memory was hazy. "Not in particular... but my parents always said I was restless at night, screaming and crying constantly... they could never put their finger on the reason, and just blamed it on nightmares...at least _now _I know why." I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my nails. "How do you know all of this stuff?"

"My mom studied it all in college. She continued her research afterwards, determined to find out if there _was _other life out there- she was pretty passionate, too- always doing "spiritual circles" and trying to communicate through sound... I often joined in, because she wanted to make sure she wasn't just hearing or seeing things. I never really believed in ghosts- but I guess that's just karma..." he gestured to himself. "Now I'm here, I figure I might as well make the most of it by finding out as much as possible, and try to communicate with her once I've found out what she couldn't."

"That's sweet." I smiled. "Have you communicated with her since?"

"No... but I probably should... she'd expect me to, and if I don't she'd probably lose faith in everything..." he frowned. "But what if nothing worked? What if I can't contact her?"

"Well... maybe I could... come with you? I mean, I know we just met, but... I could help, perhaps...?"

He smiled, gratitude apparent in his azure eyes. "Thank you, Naminé. I'd really appreciate it- I know my mom will, too. But, for now, don't worry. I need to find out more about this world... and it would probably be best if you got to know _me_ before meeting my parents.." he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah... the only problem is that I don't feel too comfortable with the idea of my parents an Demyx being able to hear me talking to you, and in public I'd look mad, talking to no-one..."

"...What about a fake Bluetooth earpiece?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had one of those, you could walk freely in public, acting as though you were talking with someone on there. Plus, if it were fake, you wouldn't need to spend a bunch of money on a new one."

"That's great! Wouldn't it be easier to use my phone though?"

"If we did that, you'd have to hold it to your ear and wouldn't be able to make gestures."

"Yeah, that's true..." I was about to suggest how to get one when I heard a key in the lock. I quietened my voice. "Okay, my parents are home, so I'll have to go now... but as for the Bluetooth piece, my brother, Demyx, has a part-time job at an electronics store- he could lend us a faulty one, or something."

"Naminé? Are you home yet?" my dad's voice called down the hallway.

"I'll speak soon, okay?" I whispered, slowly walking towards the lounge.

"Sure. I'll leave now, too." with that he called a quick good bye, and stalked towards the back door. I didn't see where he went after that, as I felt my dad's hand land on my shoulder, making me jump.

"You okay, Nami? How come you didn't respond when I called you?" he looked down at me, concerned.

I couldn't be bothered lying. "...I need to talk to you and Mom..."

"Oh...okay... Honey?" he stuck his head out the door, calling my mom. "Nami needs to speak to us about something." I heard her respond with "About what?"from the hall, to which my dad shrugged. He followed me to sit at a chair, my mom coming into the kitchen shortly after.

"Is everything alright, sweet heart?" she kissed my forehead before sitting next to me. "School problems?"

I shook my head.

She lowered her voice. "_Boy problems?_"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, something a _bit _more serious." I adjusted my skirt, looking down at my lap. "I saw something this morning, walking to school- something _weird_. It was a man, walking through a lorry." Despite looking down, I could tell I'd already caused my dad confusion and my mom to raise her eyebrows. "I was worried about it, so at break I told Miss Cryler and she said I was a medium." I heard my dad's intake of breath, so before he could ask I began to explain. "A medium is someone who can see and communicate with ghosts, spirits- anyone in their after life, basically. I know it all sounds crazy and un-practical, but... it's true."

"Oh..._wow..._" my mom muttered, looking dazed. "That's unbelievable... how long have you been..._that?_"

"Only today. I looked it up online as soon as I got home," I lied, "and found that I must have had the ability as a baby but lost it, and it's somehow come back now. It explains why I was always crying at night, though, right?" I laughed gently to try and break the tension that had created itself between the three of us.

My mom smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for coming to us straight away, Nami. And you needn't worry; we're here to help. If you're ever worried or scared, just come to us, okay?" she pulled me into a warm hug, my dad coming round the table to join in.

"Thanks..." I stood up and gave them both a kiss on their cheeks. "I'll walk to the bus stop and meet Demyx now."

My dad glanced at his watch. "But he's not back for 45 minutes..."

"That's okay, I'll probably call Xion; that always slows me down. Plus I need some exercise; my gym teacher's out for business reasons this week, so we're just doing written work."

"Okay then, if you're sure." my mom gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "So long as you're sure. Oh, do you want this coffee? You've hardly touched it..."

"That's okay, you can have it. See you in a bit." I slipped my coat back on (with my phone and headphones in my pocket), grabbed my keys and left.

As I walked, shivering, down the street, I pulled out my phone, pretended to dial and hoped Roxas would return to do the "getting to know" we'd agreed on.

**~oO Done Oo~**

**A/N: Finally! I thought I'd never get it done, the amount of times this laptop's deleted the document... Again, I'm sorry for the delay, so that was your gift- almost 5 pages long! That's the most I've ever written, so I'm**_** super**_** happy! My reward is pizza! (|^_^)| **

**Special Thanks**

_**Reviews**_

**It's My Lucky Charm, **

**Miwasaki Yuki, **

**Smallalien, **

**InomaCallain and **

**MidnightSolitaire!**

_**Favourites**_

**It's My Lucky Charm,**

**Kitsune Ayanne,**

**MidnightSolitaire and**

**delphigirl689!**

_**Follows**_

**InomaCallain,**

**It's My Lucky Charm,**

**Kitsune Ayanne,**

**MidnightSolitaire,**

**Muffcakeloverxiii and**

**Oracle's Song!**

**Oh, I'm on Instagram**__**now! Follow me and I'll follow you back **_**moleymarie **_**.**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**~Lucy**


End file.
